


Dance With Somebody

by blurrylinesandmessylife



Series: Sanvers Week [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrylinesandmessylife/pseuds/blurrylinesandmessylife
Summary: Sanvers Week, Day 2: High School AU





	Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda decided late in the game (today) to participate in some of the Sanvers week stuff & I’ve already written a more extensive College AU with Sanvers, so here’s a Sanvers HS micro-ficlet inspired by this: 
> 
> youtube.com/watch?v=60nKqfXrarg.
> 
> (Posted slightly early due to personal schedule).

“Just ask her, Alex.” Kara groans as she flops onto her sister’s bed, cringing when Alex’s chemistry textbook digs into her ribs.

Alex grabs the textbook out from under Kara, throwing it onto the floor in frustration. “What am I supposed to say? ‘ _Hey Mags, please be my date to homecoming because you’re my best friend and also because I’m secretly in love with you_?’” 

“Yes?”

Alex gapes at Kara. “Are you kidding?!”

“You’re freaking out over nothing. She _obviously_ likes you back.”

“Just because she’s gay, too, doesn’t mean she _likes me_ likes me. You’ve seen who she’s dated. Carla. Emily. Kate. I’m _so_ not her type.” Alex picks at her cuticle in the silence that lingers before breathing out, “If I make things awkward and lose her I’d never forgive myself.”

Kara rolls her eyes, patting Alex’s legs. “Whatever you wanna do, Alex, but you’re being a big chicken.”

///

 

Alex doesn’t ask Maggie, and in the end, they end up going to the homecoming dance the way they always do: _together, but only as best friends._

Maggie hits the dance floor the moment they arrive, a slew of suitors vying for her attention close behind. As Maggie laughs and giggles the night away, Alex watches from the sidelines, mesmerized.

For as busy as Maggie is throughout the night though, she never lets a few minutes pass without tossing a glance in Alex’s direction, winking or smirking as Alex gives her a lame thumbs up each time.

And, for as busy as Maggie is throughout the night, Alex is just as busy.

Busy falling deeper and deeper in unrequited love.

Later, when the first few chords of _“I Wanna Dance With Somebody”_ blare through the speakers and Alex has reached her limit longing for the breathless Maggie currently singing along with their group of friends, Alex slips out to the hallway, sliding down the wall as the muffled lyrics from inside the gym mock her.

_I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me._

“Danvers, what’re you doin’ out here all alone?” Alex jumps when she hears Maggie call out to her, not even 30 seconds passing between exiting the gym and Maggie finding her.

Alex looks up, tears in her eyes. “Just needed some air. I’m fine though; go back inside. It looks like you’re havin’ fun.”

Maggie sighs, slumping down next to Alex, knee bumping against hers. “It’s more fun with you.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your night. There’s just…a lot goin’ on in there.”

Maggie nods at Alex, brushing hair away from Alex’s face. When Alex flinches at her touch, Maggie flinches as well, upset that whatever Alex is going through has her spooked enough to shy away. 

Alex sniffs. Maggie stands, offering a hand out to Alex.

“Come on, enough moping. Dance with me.”

“I don’t wanna go back in there, Mags.” 

“We’re not goin’ back in there.”

Alex looks around at the ratty hallway. “Here?”

“Sure, why not? We can still hear the music. And we’ll have more room.”

Maggie pulls Alex up in a spin, hands coming to rest on Alex’s hips as she tries to get Alex to loosen up. Alex’s hands hang rigid at her side when Maggie’s hips press into her.

“You can touch me, Alex. You don’t gotta be so stiff.”

“No!” Alex cries out, pulling out of a stunned Maggie’s grasp. “I can’t touch you because if I start touching you I won’t be able to stop touching you and it’s _so hard_ Maggie!” Alex sobs, tears finally falling. “It’s been so hard watching you kiss other girls all these years when all I want is for you to kiss me.”

“Oh, Alex.” Maggie softens, hand rising to cup Alex’s cheek. “You can kiss the girl you want to kiss.”

“I can?”

Maggie nods, tears in her own eyes now. Alex exhales in relief before grabbing Maggie’s cheeks into her own hands, bringing their lips together in a crash. Alex pulls back after a long moment, resting her forehead against Maggie’s.

“I’ve been wanting to do that.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Maggie smirks, dropping another chaste kiss to Alex’s lips.

As the song in the gym changes to a slow ballad, Maggie wraps her arms around Alex’s waist, pressed together chest to chest as they sway in the hallway, lost in their own world.

“I love you, Maggie Sawyer.” Alex whispers into Maggie’s hair.

Maggie presses a kiss into Alex’s neck, whispering into the skin she finds beneath her lips, “I love you, Alex Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve spent my whole life in the next room. 
> 
> For all those who live life in the next room, too. May the room one day find you.


End file.
